Como contar ao meu amigo que eu
by ShiryuForever94
Summary: Jared quer conversar com Chad... Shortfic, simples, sem grandes pretensões, menção a Padackles.


**Como contar ao meu amigo que eu...**

**ShiryuForever94**

Categoria: [Gincana 1 ano] Desafio Drabble 800 Upgrade III, Amizade, Outros Ships Reais, Chad Michael Murray e Jared Padalecki (Chared - mas apenas FRIENDSHIP, amizade).

Advertências: Menção a relacionamento homossexual

Classificação: PG-13

Capítulos: 1 (one shot)

Completa: [X] Sim [ ] Não

Resumo: - "Somos amigos há anos, não é Chad?"

Tamanho: EXATAMENTE 800 Palavras

Nota: essa fanfic tem dois anos e não a publiquei por aqui antes porque esqueci. Nada demais, é uma shortfic simples. Lembrando que Jared e Jensen nem sonham que eu existo e tudo isso é ficção.

**Como contar ao meu amigo que eu...**

Jared estava ansioso. Em todos os anos de sua amizade com Chad Michael Murray, nunca tivera uma conversa daquelas.

Já haviam morado juntos, filmado juntos, Jay conhecia muito bem aquele loiro. Por trás da postura por vezes antipática e cínica de Chad havia alguém que não gostava de badalação, nem de ter sua vida pessoal em tablóides.

"Jay, como vai grandão?"

"Oi Chad." Jay parecia mais sério que o seu normal. Claro que Michael Murray percebeu.

"Mas que cara... Algum problema?" O loiro alto estava preocupado, Padalecki não era de chamá-lo de uma hora para outra, muito menos antes de embarcar para Vancouver.

"Somos amigos há anos, não é Chad?"

"Assim você me assusta. Desembucha logo." Michael Murray pediu um suco natural igual ao de Jared e olhou em torno. Era até agradável ali, na cafeteria do Aeroporto de Los Angeles.

"Eu conheci alguém." Jared anunciou com voz solene, desviando o olhar para não encarar o melhor amigo.

"Finalmente! Já não era sem tempo. Pensei que você não ia superar seu rompimento com Sandy McCoy. Não me entenda mal, a moça era maravilhosa, mas se vocês decidiram que não estavam felizes juntos, paciência. Quem é a vítima? Ou melhor, felizarda?"

Jared ficou vermelho, olhou para um lado e outro e mordeu de leve os lábios.

"Cara..." Chad franziu o cenho. "Você não gamou numa mulher casada, nem numa ninfeta de quatorze anos, não é?"

"Não é nada disso seu idiota." Jared respirou fundo. "Não sou nenhum adúltero, muito menos tarado pedófilo." Jay tomou seu suco e respirou fundo, novamente. "Você não vai gostar."

Chad ficou incrivelmente sério. "Eu conheço?"

"Sim." Foi a resposta curta de Jay.

"Ora, então diga logo. Se já conheço, não deve ser tão difícil me contar. Aliás, para que tanto drama hein? Não sou eu quem tenho que gostar, Jay. Se você ficar feliz, eu também fico." Chad ficou mais calmo. Não estava entendendo muito bem porque o amigo estava tão sem graça.

"Chad, promete não me julgar nem ficar furioso?" Jared mordia sem parar os lábios.

"Jared, até parece que não confia em mim. Somos amigos, porque eu haveria de julgar você ou ficar furioso? Nos conhecemos há anos, o que há de tão especial nessa garota que o deixa tão inseguro? É alguma maluca e você tem medo dela ceder aos meus encantos e te largar?" Era típico de Chad fazer alguma graça quando o clima ficava tenso. Ele e Jared se conheciam desde Gilmore Girls. Era uma bela amizade.

"A pessoa não gosta muito de você, Chad."

"E?"

"Ela me pediu para que não sejamos tão próximos. Desculpe falar assim, mas será que poderia me avisar quando for lá em casa, em Vancouver?" (1)

Chad arregalou os olhos. Nunca nenhuma namorada de Jared tivera tal poder. Nem mesmo Sandy McCoy fizera aquele tipo de coisa.

"Céus..." Chad abaixou o olhar.

"Desculpa, cara, me perdoa. Eu tentei conversar, expliquei que você é meu amigo, amigão do peito mesmo, mas não fui ouvido."

"Eu não entendo, Jay, porque isso agora? Por acaso a garota é tão paranóica que você não pode ter um amigo? Não sei se é boa coisa então, você não pode perder sua individualidade por conta de uma mulher."

"Não é bem assim..."

"Ora, eu vou fazer o que você está pedindo, tudo bem. Não estou morrendo de alegria, mas ok." Chad positivamente havia se magoado, mas não ia fazer um dramalhão.

"Não vai perguntar quem é?" Jared respirou fundo. "Garanto que vai entender o motivo do ciúme..."

"Fale se quiser, desde que cheguei que pergunto quem é e você não diz, confio em você, Jay, aliás nem sei porque quer tanto me contar." Michael Murray estava amuado.

"Vão mudar algumas coisas conosco, amigão."

"Para de ter medo da minha reação e fala de uma vez!" O gênio explosivo de Chad mostrava sua cara.

"Não é uma mulher, Chad."

"Como é que é?" Assombro puro no olhar azul do loiro.

"É o Jensen. Estamos juntos."

"Cara, eu preciso de um uísque..."

"Olha, sei que é meio esquisito, mas..."

Contra toda a expectativa de Jay, Chad começou a rir. "Não acredito! Jay, tu gamou num homem?"

"Não é qualquer homem, é o Jensen." Jared tentou explicar.

"E achou que eu ia pirar?"

"Não... Não está horrorizado?" Jared estava aliviado.

"Ah, cara, até eu acho que Jensen é bonitão. Por mim tudo bem."

"Nunca imaginei..."

"Que eu ia aceitar numa boa? Amigo serve pra que?"

"Obrigado por isso."

"Não agradeça, vai ver as gozações..."

"Chad..."

"Me aguarde..."

"Chad..."

É, Padalecki talvez se arrependesse... Muito...

(1) Quando fala em "ela", Jared está se referindo à pessoa e não ao gênero dela. XD


End file.
